moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Oryen
Mai deaf night. Still don't really have a complete background, but working on it '-Fael'dus' History Earlier years Born a couple years after the beginning of the First War. He was safe since the Horde armies were far south and he lived outside Lordaeron. Oryen's family was relatively wealthy, owning a manor and farm with many farm workers. His father was a knight of Lordaeron and was easily recognized as a champion in the city of Lordaeron. He wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, become a knight. Not just a knight, but a great knight! Wartorn Oryen's training was cut short after Orcish victory however. His father was needed in the south when Stormwind called for help. Oryen patiently waited for him to return, he was eager to show his father what he had learned during his absence. When the soldiers returned from the Second war victorious, a messenger arrived to the farmstead and left sorrow. After a ceremonious funeral Oryen was now even more determined to follow in his father's footsteps. He met an old friend of his father's and a champion of the Second war, his name was Lynos ((He may sound familiar muahahaha.)) Lynos happily agreed to become his master and further his training. After a few more short years of training Oryen was quite powerful, a true prodigy. Lynos was satisfied with Oryen's training and let him go, Oryen ready to prove himself enlisted in the armies of Lordaeron. Third time's a charm After being knighted by the king he was able to join the armies. Although he was young Oryen quickly ascended through the ranks by displaying his skill, knowledge, and power. He was already somewhat 'noble' due to his father's reputation, but now he was really renown. Attending banquets, balls, and other regal celebrations; He didn't exactly love them, but they were enjoyable enough. During one banquet he met a young woman. Her name was and they talked meekly at first, bumped into each other at later festivities, and eventually became closer together. He married her after some years of courting her, they were an ideal couple. Oryen's home, a small farm left for him by his father that he turned into a larger estate, was soon further expanded to make room for a child on the way. Around a year later, the baby girl was healthy, but all was not well. The Third war had sprung up. Oryen was happy and distraught at the same time. His duties were to lead his small number of men into battle, yet he wanted to stay with his new family. He hesitantly went to the fight. Winning various skirmishes, but losing many of his men. The legions of undead were far to vast to combat, they over took many of the northern Eastern Kingdoms as the knights of Lordaeron diminished. During the course of the war Oryen won a few smaller victories, like holding of bands of the Scourge while nearby towns evacuated. Oryen was granted a short visit home until he was needed back in the front lines. Upon visiting his estate, he decided the war was coming closer to home. He told to take ((Okay, I'm not good with names, mmkay.)) and any other valuables, then to flee southward where it would be safer. His visit was up as he escorted his wife and child to the edges of Hillsbrad, where they would get another escort to Theramore and from there find refuge in Stormwind. A few days later he was relieved of his decision and angered at the reason, word had come to him of the betrayal of Prince Arthas. He returned to his duties in patrolling the upper shores of Tirisfal until he was needed for a mission. That mission soon came, the end of the Third war called for one last battle, the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Any and all forces were dispersed there, they grudgingly worked with the Horde forces there to defeat the Legion. Death Oryen survived through the battle and returned with a group sailing for norther Eastern Kingdoms. Landing is Southshore, he stayed there for a few days to recuperate from that battle. After he was well rested he set out for Theramore and from there to meet his family. Before setting out, he wanted to see his family's house once more to try to scavenge for anything of value, sentimental or material worth. When arriving northern Tirisfal, he found that the area still swarmed with undead, Scourge and these new Forsaken. When reaching his old home, he realized that there was something different, there was light coming from an upstairs window. Drawing his sword, he carefully walked into the house. Everything seemed orderly, nothing thrown about or disturbed. Curiously Oryen walked up the stairs and saw a small man carrying a torch. Oryen warily called to him, the man turned around and his torch lit his face. The rot on him made Oryen tense up, he was secretly readying himself to swing when the man answered him. Oryen didn't understand his words, but nodded as if he understood. The undead man sighed said a few more words then walked back downstairs. Oryen sheathed his sword and curiously watched him descend the stairway and begin looking around the lower rooms, which had been his father's study. He thought to himself that either the man didn't notice his living state or didn't care he was living, Oryen decided on the first reason and intended to keep it that way. The small undead man wasn't much of a challenge, but Oryen was thinking 'Why would an undead man as frail as him come out here? There must be a possible reason, he's not scavenging off of what's here. What for then?' Oryen carefully walked into his parent's bedroom and took up the ornate sword that was displayed on the wall. Walking back downstairs the undead man seemed to be trying to light a fire in the fire place, Oryen quickly moved outside. The fire was sure to light the entire room and reveal him as a human. When he was outside the man walked to the door way and waved farewell. 'Hm, he wanted a home.' Oryen thought as he returned the wave. As he left the old estate, he unsheathed the ornate blade. It was dull and carried his family seal, it wasn't for combat, not anymore anyways. As he thought over the recent events and old memories as he looked over the sword, he didn't notice the movement ahead. Two bands of undead fighting at the road in front of him. Only a few yards away, he finally heard the commotion and sheathed the old sword and carefully set it down as he prepared to enter the fray. Unsheathing his own blade, he looked from one set of undead to the other, unsure of which side to strike first. Both rambled madly, were obviously dead, yet one side seemed more organized, wore a uniform-like armor, and one called out to him as a ghoul jumped towards him. Quickly cutting down the ghoul, he had made his decision. After Oryen and these undead, which he later found out were deathstalkers, killed the last of the ghouls, they turned their attention towards him. The moonlight had made it obvious that he wasn't one of them. They seemed hostile, yet didn't attack him. 'Perhaps they won't attack since I helped them,' he thought as one of the deathstalkers talked in a soft tone to the others. A few of the others were disgusted with her, but they began to depart. As the deathstalkers began leaving one of the fallen ghouls jumped up and became violent. Oryen was ambushed as a few more jumped to their feet and attacked him, the stalkers turned around and rushed to his aid. They were a moment to late. When the had truly defeated the ghouls, Oryen laid dead. The some of the deathstalkers smirked, a few others seemed saddened. They picked him up and brought him to a small encampment where they tended to a few of his wounds and waited till he woke. Hours later, into he morning, Oryen had awakened. Not from an unpleasant sleep, but from death. A Grim Discovery When he had come to his senses, he noticed he wasn't armored and his weapon wasn't near him. Slowly crawling to the opening of the tent he was in, he looked around and saw his captures or saviors it would seem. Then walking out of the tent the surrounding undead watched him closely as he sat next to the fire silently thinking to himself. A few moment's later one of the deathstalkers approached him and presented him with his sword, armor, and his father's sword. Quietly taking them and setting them next to him, he sat silently. The deathstalker watched him for a few seconds, then sat next to him. "What makes you think it's safe for him to be here?! Is he dead yet?" A nearby stalker barked at the one sitting next to Oryen. Oryen tensed up as he heard him, because he actually understood. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked the stalker, yet kept her eyes on Oryen. "Not quite sure yet, he looks to be very alive to me." Another stalker retorted. Rolling her luminous eyes, then giggled as she said, "He could be freshly dead." Then sighs, "Can you understand us, warrior?" Oryen sat quietly and confused as to what to do. "He obviously doesn't, let's get rid of this nuisance." The stalker said as he drew his swords. The friendly stalker jumps up and stands between him and the uncaring, passive Oryen. "Maybe the plague hasn't taken hold yet! He may still be Forsaken!" She protested. The stalker advanced mutter, "Well, let's speed up the process.." Swiftly Oryen sprang to his feet as he grabbed his longsword and quickly disarmed the approaching stalker. As soon as the stalker's swords left his hands all the stalkers swarmed Oryen and brought him down. "He's dangerous! He must be brought down now!" The disarmed stalker shrieked. (( Hope you know that disarmed means having your weapons take from you :p )) The stalker who was trying to help Oryen watched as the others dogpiled him. Once some of the other stalkers stepped back and formed a circle around him, one of the stalkers holding him down barked, "He's got to be killed now!" Pushing a stalker off his chest, Oryen struggled to sit up, "So.. I'm dead now?" he said as he coughed, sitting up right. After gasping, the friendly stalker came forth and smirked at him, "I knew it.." The other stalkers allowed him to stand up, but didn't let him go. "And you just sit there and attack one of our men, ignoring us?!" Oryen sighs, "I've.. I've got a lot on my mind." Looks over his hands which don't show any signs of decay, inspects more of his body as he says, "Plus, he was going to attack me.""True..." Another stalker piped up as they glanced back at the growling stalker walking off. "If you don't mind me asking.. But um... How long have I .. have I been.. dead?" Rubbing her chin, the friendly stalker replies looking around at the other stalkers, "Eh, maybe ten, eleven hours." Sighing with relief, Oryen picks up his belongings, "Thought it would have been much longer." After carelessly strapping on a few bits of armor and his sword over his back, he picks up the ornate sword and delicately stores it in a bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Well.. Thanks for helping me." Chuckles dryly and begins to walk off. The stalkers looked towards one another in confusion, then the one who had been helping Oryen previously runs to his side. ".. Where are you going?" She asked slowly as she caught up with him. "Stormwind, I have urgent matters there." He replies indifferently. Stopping she bursts into laughter, he stops too after a moment of her laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked sternly. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she retorted, "You're serious?!" Oryen nods maintaining his serious expression. "You'd be dead before you step foot in there!" She responded. Smiling he shook his head, "I fooled you didn't I? Well, not you, but your friends." After pondering the thought for a few seconds, she half smiled, "The color in your cheeks isn't going to last forever, is it?" Running his hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, "No... But I don't need much time." The stalker chuckled, "In Stormwind, you probably don't, but how long is it going to take you to get there?" Growling Oryen clamped his hand over his eyes, "It'll happen, one way or another.." He continued on his journey after the stalker told him that she was tagging along until the edge of the Silverpine forest. (( Nice wall o'text of mine, eh? )) (( Will write more later. For any readers, it would be really awesome if you wanted to play as one of the characters here. None are named yet and I haven't described any of them, so if you want one of the parts wsp me on Fael'dus or Oryen when I make him :S You can also leave a message here on Discussion. The only part I don't want anyone to play is Oryen's wife since she is killed XD ( Muahahaha, spoiler. ) )) A Journey in Vain Physical Appearance Oryen stands at a little over six feet. He has a fairly muscular body for a Forsaken which has no decay. He has dark, black hair that isn't very long, yet not too short. His eyes glow a dull orange and over the left one has a small scar, the only thing marring his otherwise handsome face. (( Need to think of more features to him :S. Planning on making him get a surgery of sorts on his lower ribcage, where he'll have part of he left side of his ribcage hollowed out and insert a sheath there so that he would always have a hidden safety if things don't turn good. In other words, there's going to be a hole on the left side of his body, just above his abdominal and below his chest where he hides a knife. >:D )) Personality Oryen is usually locked in thought and won't respond right away if spoken to. He was a great speaker and very charismatic during life, now he's always confused as what to do. (( It's short, but I haven't really thought much into this character >< )) Category:Horde Category:Horde Death KnightCategory:Forsaken